The Unknown Humunculi: The Transmutation
by Ikki Williams
Summary: The Sequel to The Unknown Humunculi. This sequel finds Al and the new character Bella part of the stories main focus. A dark shadow loom sin the background unknown to Ed and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Thud. Eds body hit ground after having been knocked off the cliff by Envy. He wasn't sure how far he had fallen but he was sure it was a long way

down...he didn't have much time to think as he sank into darkness.

She fell back holding her nose and growled lightly but would stare wide eyed as Ed went off the cliff. Envy danced "I killed the Full metal Ahahaha."

She got up and narrowed her eyes at him, running and tackling envy. ''Envy Ive warned your ass! We weren't here for your ass! We were here for

sloth!'' Envy struggled "I don't care i killed him hahahaha hows that family of yours now bitch!" Sloth watched them not sure what to do. She shook

him ''That was my husband and the father of my children! That's even low for you envy!'' Envy laughed in her face "Yet you don't even seem that

upset...who is truly heartless me or you?" She stepped away and went silent, remaining silent. Envy stood up "What do you truly not love

him...maybe he was wrong maybe you don't have a heart you seem so sad now that he is dead." she looked up ''You know nothing envy...your

just bitter because no one loves you.'' she glared. He growled "Shutup!" He rushed her throwing his fists without thinking "Im not the one with a

dead husband!" She dodged then scowled and grabbed his fists, squeezing his hands tight. ''Shut your trap!'' He moaned pitifully as he swept his

foot under hers tripping her jumping upon her as he punched at her face. She winced a bit and grabbed his hands, kicking him off. He screamed

and ran over kicking her sides. Elsewhere Ed was lying in the shallows of a pool of water severly injured but still unconscious. She rolled away

holding her side, quickly getting up. Envy growled then turned and fled into the woods leaving sloth who looked at her. He slowly moved away.

She sat up some and held her head, closing her eyes. Ed gasped as he came awake spluttering, He stood looking up at the cliffside which was far

above him "Guess ill have to walk..or .." he clapped and hit the ground a pillar rising with him on it until he shit up past and jumped of landing and

then skidding to stop beside her "Heya hun...wheres Envy i wanna kick his ass!"

She got up and wacked him on the head "Gah! Gone...'' she sighed then hugged him tight. He hugged her back tightly "Hey whats wrong..cmon its

me like i would die haha" He was actually still a little scared inside. "So we have Sloth eh...well cmon lets get back to Al and Bella so we can finish

this thing and get Als body back." She rolled her eyes. "If somethings gonna kill you it wont be going off a damn cliff.'' She hugged him some then

just moved from him and hurried to where bella and al were. Ed looked at the three bound up prisoners. Sloth needed no ropes cause she was to

lazy to try and escape. "Alright everyone stand back...this isnt gonna be fun. Al come over here..Im getting your body back..and my limbs." Her and

bella remained silent as they stepped back watching. Al nodded at him and looked at Bella and Nessie as Ed walked over "Listen last tiem we did

something like this..well you know wish us luck ok?" She walked over and kissed him. "Nothing bad will happen, i promise.'' she mumbled. Bella

looked at al, blushing lightly but would smile. ''Good luck.'' Ed made all the preparations before looking back at her one more time then turning and

clapping. Light filled the room as the three humunculi screamed. Als armor floated upwards some as Ed watched it all. Soon a teenage male stood

there..it was Al. "Brother it worked!" Ed smiled as he touched her face with both of his hands "Yeah it did." She hugged him tight and kissed him

happily as bella stood there shifting around. Al walked over to her and kissed her putting his arms around her. He was feeling good abou thimself

now. Ness blinked as she looked at al and bella as bella kissed al back then ness giggled.''wow.'' Ed blinked and nodded along with her as Al finally

stopped kissing her looking over at them "What?"

Bella blinked blushing as she stared up at al while ness just grinned. ''Get ur body back and the first thing you do is kiss bella. Nice.'' He shrugged

"Im a man, and well shes cute and i like her. Now if youll excuse me." He kissed her again as Ed blinked and blehed. Bella just giggled softly and

kissed al back while ness looked to ed. ''Oh be happy for him. Maybe we'll get some neices or nephews.'' she laughed. "We should transmute her a

voice you know?" Ed put forward as Al smiled some as he kissed her. She looked at him. ''As i said...she can talk...After she was changed she

refused to speak.'' Ed nodded "Well maybe Al can get her to speak." Al was busy walking towards town with her holding her hand tightly. ''i hope.''

she mumbled as she quickly pulled ed along. Bella followed and squeezed al's hand. Ed watched them, Al was talking to her about coming bck with

them "Would you like to come stay with us?" Bella looked at al silently, opening her mouth but just closed it and nodded her head. Al sighed in his

mind as he thought...he suddenly knew of a way to get her to talk but it would take a while. He kissed her hand as he smiled "Alright." Bella

frowned a bit but just moved a bit closer to him as they walked. Al looked down at her and smiled kissing her forehead "Hey Can me and her go

ahead and head home while you get the kids?" Ed blinked "You guys are adults you know?" Bella smiled lightly and glanced at them while ness

raised an eyebrow. ''We dont mind.'' Al picked her up and made his way to the train station. Awhile later he led her inside "This is the house..like?"

Bella looked around the house some then looked to al blinking as she nodded her head.

Al smiled "Um you can sleep in my room, Ill have the couch are you ok with that?" he watched for her reaction. She frowned at the idea of being

alone and shook her head quickly. "Oh...you want me to sleep in the bed with you?" he blinked blushing darkly as he looked at her scuffing his feet

some. She blinked with an innocent expressiom as she nodded her head slowly. He nodded noting it was late out "Well they mustve stayed at

Roys for the night so lets go relax." He led her upstairs as he sat on the bed looking at her. She followed behind him, squeezing his hand. As he

sat down she would look around then would walk over to him silently. He would blush as he slowly kissed her neck pulling her a little closer to him

as he rubbed her back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, shivering. He nibbled some biting softly as he fell back holding

her on top of him as he ran a hand down her back gently. Bella closed her eyes she kissed him back as he laid back on the bed, him pulling her

down with him. He rolled on top of her as he ran a hand through her hair kissing her deeper his hand moving to squeeze her ass lightly. Bella

looked at him, opening her mouth to speak but she bit her bottom lip instead. He kissed along her jaw as he lifted her cshirt up some running his

hand along her bare back nibbling her jaw. She closed her eyes and smiled lightly, shivering a bit as she ran her fingers though his hair. He smiled

some as he lifted her shirt off throwing it onto the floor kissing at her neck biting gently "I love you." She blushed and blinked some as he kissed

along her neck .''...I love you to al." He froze and peeked up at her "Did you just talk Bells?"


	2. Chapter Not so Chapter 1

INTERVAL

Ive had alot of support for people to want more from this story and i thank all of you that love it! As you know me and my girlfriend rp and i just turn it into a story by copying and pasting. We currently are on our Harry Potter one and while i dont think she plans on rping this again anytime soon i plan to write more!


	3. The Final Chapter

Sadly this story has reached a dead end..me and my gf broke up months ago and i cannot write with her character in it..im sorry and thanks to all my loyal readers who enjoyed it.


End file.
